seconddawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Halla
Halla the Lost Daughter of Aud was the servant of Tirfyr, known to be loyal to and protective of the Ansir. She was believed to have died during the Onslaught of insertyearhere, but has returned to Isenvalt on insertyearhere as an undead. She brought with her ill tidings, unwhispered secrets, and a mysterious woman of unknown origin. Physical Description While the undead race hasn't been written yet, Halla is a woman with super straight long white hair. Biography As Human "... you have the legendary eyes of Aasmund, Halla. Pity that you are naught but a servant. And this I see clearly, you will live a servant and die a servant, as no daughter of Aud shall forsake her duty." - Gia Seidr to Halla insertyearhere The kin of Aud is heavily indebted to the sons of Aasmund. Most of them are slaves and servants. Halla inherited her father's debt and was groomed to become the maidservant of Tirfyr. She was inquisitive as a child, yet was hindered by the knowledge that she will not become anything more than a servant until her family debt was paid. Even so, her thirst for wisdom was never quenched. Halla grew up as a silent but keen observer, she paid attention to the minutiae of her life and those around her. She was gifted with insight, guided by a firm sense of morality and ethics. Her intelligence was matter-of-fact, something that Tirfyr admired in her. She talked like a servant but carried herself with pride. It was rumored that many warriors have offered their swords to her, yet she had declined all of them for she believed that she was destined for an important duty - to become the maidservant of the next Ansir. When Hollstein exchanged swords with Tirfyr, he invited Halla to join his house. Halla often served as an arbiter whenever Hollstein and Tirfyr argued. She had the ability to discern the hearts of people and could catch was was said in between lines. Although Halla never voiced her opinion in public, she wielded reason and stood by the laws of Yngvar. She was considered an invaluable property, a servant other owners would envy. The Eisir called Halla as a servant in front of other people, but treated her as family. So great was Hollstein's trust in the maidservant, that Tirfyr was never seen without Halla by her side. In the insertyearhere when the last Onslaught took place, Halla stood by the side of an expectant Tirfyr, untrained in battle yet unwilling to leave her Ansir. She carried the Shield of Alfrid, and swore to protect the Ansir with her life. Due to a miscalculation in the battle plans, the humans were overwhelmed by Rogoba. They suffered humiliating defeat and were forced to retreat. A battered Erlend came to Tirfyr's aid, removing her from the frontlines at the order of the Uersir. The three of them succeeded to reach the rear of the battle, but the Ansir was too exhausted to move. Tirfyr gave birth in the middle of the coldest winter, her labored breaths punctuated by cries of dying men and women. Halla's last memory of her friend and master was an order to save her child and bring her home. As Undead Halla's return to Isenvalt was met with fear and suspicion. She immediately requested an audience with the Kinsir, where she introduced Gudrun as a seer born and raised from the Mild Dream. They claimed that the next Onslaught was coming, and delivered a message from Yngvar. Because the new Uersir, Guthorm, believed not in the old religion of Varingaard, he listened to the representativeoftheChantry and disregarded the undead's message. Halla and Gudrun met with Gai Seidr, who welcomed them to join the Seidr Seth. The wizened seers were willing to listen to Yngvar's call. They knew the truth that Halla returned not only to warn Isenvalt of the next Onslaught, but also to fulfill her duty as a daughter of Aud, even in undeath.